


The Moon's Misfortune

by vasiliassuns



Category: RWBY, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage for mutual benefit, Mention(s) of alcohol, Mention(s) of death, Multi, child kidnapping, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasiliassuns/pseuds/vasiliassuns
Summary: This is the story of twins named Qrow and Raven...and it starts with the moon.---------------------------Ironqrow Tangled AU ft. Raven as a bird
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ozpin/OC, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Moon's Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first full-length fic, and im honestly really happy and excited to be making it. currently there is no set update schedule, but ill do my best to get a chapter out each week. another important note is that a lot of the characters and additional tags i have in there dont show up until later chapters, but if they are in a chapter, ill warn about them in the notes as a heads-up to anybody who may be triggered by those things:)
> 
> warnings for this chapter:   
> -implied murder  
> -implied abusive parent  
> -sick pregnant woman  
> -child kidnapping 
> 
> if theres anything else that should be warned for, please tell me! ill gladly add them up here. as the story goes on and i write more, more tags will also be added as a blatant, blaring warning when somebody opens this fic. with that being said, please enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a world where all possessed magic though few could wield it, a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens. From this single drop of moonlight grew a magical porcelain white flower. The flower possessed the powers to cure any sickness, heal any injury–to rid a person of any scar, or to ensure a pregnancy would be healthy. Though the one power that remained widely unknown was the power to keep somebody young _forever_. In the dead of night, the flower’s gleaming white petals reflected the moonlight while its raven black stem absorbed the gentle light cast from the shattered moon. The unique flower had been aptly named The Moonglow. 

In time, a well-known and feared witch by the name of Salem heard of the flower and its abilities in passing. Most did not want Salem to learn of The Moonglow, for they worried she would find a way to use its power for her own gain. These people were correct. See, Salem was only visited by the desperate, the vengeful and vindictive. While Salem could perform a myriad of magical feats, she specialized in curses and omens. Those who sought her help usually wished to destroy an enemy or to beg for blessings she could provide. While powerful, Salem was more feared than respected by the people who knew of her and her prowess. 

Salem had eventually become so feared that the people who once lived in small homes not too far from her hidden tower migrated. They made their way to an untouched island to build a new home, one where a kingdom would soon come to prosper. It was during the time when these people were running from her that Salem learned of The Moonglow. She had been nearing the end of her life and had been attempting to find ways to make herself immortal. She managed to get lucky when two unfortunate souls discussed The Moonglow too close to her tower. 

“If we cannot go to the Witch anymore, shouldn’t we uproot The Moonglow to keep us from death?” One had said to the other, pulling a wagon of their amenities behind them.

“If we cut a root, then the flower may lose it’s prop-” The second had begun before Salem had cleared her throat.

“Praytell, what is this… Moonglow, travelers?” The Witch asked, her multicolored eyes gaining a faint glow while she stared at the travelers. A simple tactic she used that drove people into fear. A reminder of her power. 

“Well… before you were born, there… there was an ancient flower that those who could not wield our magic, healed us.” The first traveler replied shakily, fidgeting with their fingers out of anxiety.

“Y...Yes! It cured our ailments and healed our injuries, we only had to sing to the flower and it would grant what we needed!” The second quickly added, using their hands to emphasize how it took _only_ a song to wield such strong power. 

Salem blinked, her eyes widening for a moment. Only a song? A _simple_ song for such a tremendous power? This flower may have been the solution the Witch was looking for to keep herself alive as long as she wished. Now all she needed was the location and the incantation.

“Humor me for a few more moments, and I’ll make it worth your while.” Salem said, moving a hand up before a small sack appeared in her hand, quiet clinks emanating from the bag; silver and gold pieces. 

The two travelers stared at each other before they both slowly nodded, turning back to Salem. The woman smirked, her apple red and ocean blue eyes narrowing. _Perfect_. She was one step closer to the immortality she deserved. 

“I haven’t seen it myself...But my mother used to tell me an old story about it! _Where the land meets the sea, high above its rocky home the moon’s petals glow, attracting the waves and hidden by trees, the flower stands tall._ ” spoke the first traveler. 

“The thing about The Moonglow, however, is that… you must sing to it for its properties to work. I believe my father once told me it went… _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse… Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates’ design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ ” the second had clarified, holding their finger up while singing the melody and trying to remember the words to keep themselves on track. 

Salem soon hummed, nodding and looking down at the small sack in her hand before she held it out to the two travelers, a smile breaking out onto her face. While to many it seemed like a kind and genuine smile, one of promised riches, it was anything but. The travelers took the bag of silver and gold pieces, both thanking Salem while the woman nodded. 

The Witch turned around, and with the most subtle flicks of her wrist, the travelers ceased to exist. 

* * *

  
  
  


With time, those who migrated from the land which Salem lived on, built a large and prosperous kingdom. The first King, who had helped lead and direct the people to building their new homes, creating systems to keep everything in check, was named Ozma Valeria. Thus, the people chose to name the kingdom ‘Vale’ in the honor of their first ruler. 

Much like other prosperous and well-known kingdoms, they could easily be discerned by an emblem. The chosen emblem the citizens of Vale had decided upon was six lines that resembled waves within the shape of a crescent moon, that way they represented and remembered The Moonglow. Most had begun to believe the flower was an old wives tale, a simple story fabricated by their ancestors to give them hope should they fall ill or injured. After all, their medicine had not yet advanced enough to heal great sicknesses or gruesome wounds. 

With the years passing just as fast as they came, Kings lived and died. It eventually came time for the current Prince, Prince Ozpin, to be betrothed and lead Vale with all the grace and wisdom as his forefathers had. He was nearly nineteen, the age at which the successor to the throne would take their crown and lead the people into a brighter future. The largest issue, however, was that Ozpin had always wanted to marry for love, not to find a woman who was bowing and kissing his feet for a chance to become royal. 

The only woman Ozpin really felt he could be with and not hate the decision, was his closest friend, Ebony Branwen. The woman was a year older than him, with ebony black hair and vibrant scarlet red eyes as well as a pale complexion. She was the simple, adventurous step-daughter of a well known baker in the kingdom, though would constantly be found getting into trouble. She usually got in trouble for refusing to wear dresses.. 

Ebony would commonly be found wearing a tan turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a v-neck, a sleeveless turquoise dyed leather vest on top, with golden buckles to hold the material together. She also wore tan wool pants she had permanently borrowed from her best friend, as well as knee-high leather boots she’d crafted herself, a simple long piece of red fabric with the kingdom’s emblem sewn into it tucked into her leather belt.

Another thing the woman would get into trouble for, was breaking into the castle just to see her best friend. Getting in was as simple as breathing. Which is why Ozpin was now on the floor of his room, Ebony’s hand clamped over his mouth to keep him from screaming at three in the morning. 

“Ozpin- You seriously should be used to me doing this at this point. I don’t need to go to the dungeons _again_ because you screamed at me jumping through your window. _Which you leave unlocked for me to come and hang out_.” Ebony huffed. She backed off of her friend and crouched across from him, sighing.  
  


“Look, I’m sorry if I scared you, but it was… Urgent.” 

“Urgent as in you took another frog from the forest across the bridge or urgent as in arranged marriage?”  
  


Ebony sighed, chewing on her lip. “... Urgent as in arranged marriage.”

Ozpin blinked, wide eyed as he stared at Ebony, the young woman now sitting in tailor position and looking down at her hands in her lap, fidgeting silently.

“Wait, so… You’re getting married? To who? I thought you managed to avoid your parents-” The soon-to-be King began frantically, sitting up and continued staring at the supposedly free woman.

“The… Last run-in I had with the guards, they managed to figure out which family I ‘belonged to’... Their words, not mine. Brought me to my parents, who already had a stuck up, pompous pretty boy of a rich kid that they decided would be the _perfect_ option to marry me off to.” The adventurous woman explained, huffing at the end. She sounded decently annoyed, but that could be properly interpreted as the young woman simply being hurt. 

“So… You’ll get married to this ‘stuck up, pompous pretty boy’, be stuck up in some mansion, and never be free again?” Ozpin questioned, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, a deep frown making its way onto his face. 

“Don’t forget submitting to all of his wishes and wants. Wearing dresses, having kids when _he_ feels like it and… _Other_ stuff.” Ebony added, picking at her nails while her shoulders tensed. Oh. _That_ kind of other stuff. 

“I just- yeah I want to have my own kids, but I want to be ready for it, y’know? I don’t want to be like my Mother and just have a baby when it best suits my husband while being mentally unstable beyond belief. Though… Part of me wonders if she is so unstable because my Father died when I was a newborn and her current husband isn’t quite the nicest person, _despite_ what everybody thinks.” She continued, though she went silent soon after. 

Ozpin allowed the two to fall into a silence – though it was unclear if it was uncomfortable or not to him – wondering just how he could save his best and only friend from a fate he knew nearly all the women in the kingdom suffered from. Maybe he could change laws that allowed this to happen once he was in the position of power he’d inherit in due time. Let the people of Vale marry who they wanted to freely, with no restrictions. To marry for love, and not power, to allow every person to be free, even if they chose to wed.

That possibility gave him an idea. 

“Marry me.” Ozpin randomly said, breaking the silence. He lowered his legs and stared at Ebony with a completely serious expression on his face. 

The noirette looked up, her eyes widening before she blinked rapidly, the fidgeting of her hands almost instantly stopping. 

“Did… Did you just ask me to marry you or am I losing my mind?” She asked incredulously.

“No, no; you heard me. I asked you to marry me, Eb. Think about it for a second. You don’t want or deserve to get trapped in a loveless marriage and neither do I. Besides! If we were married, you could wait until you were ready to have children with no pressure. You wouldn’t have to worry about the things you would do with the rich kid you clearly don’t like, or any other man your Mother and Step-Father try to marry you off to, and it keeps my Father from forcing me into my own marriage! It just… Makes sense.” Ozpin explained, waving his hands around slightly to emphasize specific points. 

The two fell back into a silence while Ebony processed his words before a sparkle appeared in her eyes and a large, bright smile broke out on her face.   
  
“Oz, you genius! Plus, it’s not even technically a loveless marriage! We’re best friends, so it’s that… what’s the word?”  
  
“Platonic.”   
  


“Yeah! It’d be a platonic love kinda marriage!” Ebony finished, voice full of pure excitement and joy, though she was clearly relieved.   
  
“So? Will you marry me, Ebony Branwen?”

Ebony lunged forward and pulled Ozpin into a tight hug, the Prince falling backwards while the two laughed in relief and happiness. They laughed for a few moments, uncaring if any guards doing their nightly patrols heard them. They were _happy_. 

“Of course I will, you dolt!” 

The two remained lying down on the floor in a tight embrace, laughing for quite some time before Ozpin’s laughter died down at hearing Ebony beginning to cry. The woman was tightly holding onto the sides of Ozpin’s night shirt, her face buried in his chest while she sobbed. 

“Hey, hey… Ebony? What’s wrong?” The sole heir to the throne of Vale gently asked, now rubbing his hand over Ebony’s back as soft and soothing as possible. 

The young woman hiccuped as she sobbed, the grip she had on her closest friend tightening. She wasn’t upset or angry with the young man she clung to, but more than comforted at the fact Ozpin was willing to do something of this caliber for her. 

“I’m just… Relieved, Oz. I-I thought I’d be stuck as some kind of personal maid for a random man I’d never met before for the rest of my life. You’re saving my life. I-” She began before Ozpin quickly cut her off.  
  


“Nope. None of that, Eb. I’m not saving your life like some heroic dragon slayer in the stories, I’m just doing you a much deserved favor.” He countered before letting out a quiet sigh.

“Look- We really should sleep this off, Eb. _Especially_ since I’ve got a feeling you’ll be thrown into some royalty training once my Father finds out. Why don’t you just… Stay here tonight, because I’ve got _another_ feeling it won’t end well if you show back up at your Mother’s so late.” Ozpin spoke before he slowly stood up, helping Ebony onto her shaking feet.

“Y’know, you’re the best friend anybody could ask for, Oz.” Ebony spoke, face scrunching up slightly when Ozpin wiped her tears. 

The prince shrugged casually, Ebony sitting on the edge of his bed while he walked over to his wardrobe. After shuffling through it for a moment he pulled out another set of his night clothes and turned back around, setting them on the bed next to Ebony. 

“I’ll step into the hallway while you change. Just knock on the door once you’re done.” The future king spoke before turning and leaving his room, allowing his now future wife to get comfortable.

After a few silent minutes, and Ozpin holding his breath when guards walked past the hallway leading to his room, he heard a quiet yet signature triple knock from Ebony on the other side, signaling he was clear to re-enter. 

With no more words exchanged except quiet ‘goodnights’, the two fell asleep curled up together much like they had when they were children, able to ignore the troubles they faced when awake. 

* * *

So, the two wed. Much like Ozpin suspected, Ebony went through multiple classes for proper royal etiquette, though she magically seemed to get through all of them with ease. The Kingdom of Vale had practically exploded in cheers and support of the couple, and they were luckily able to keep the true nature of their marriage out of the public's eye. After nearly a decade of being married, with laws of marriage in Vale being drastically changed by Ozpin and Ebony still randomly running off to explore, the Queen was humming while staring out the window of their castle home while Ozpin read a simple book from his childhood.

“Hey, Oz?” Ebony asked in a murmur, having her arms crossed over her chest in thought. She was thirty now, still as loud and adventurous as ever but had lately been quieter than usual.

“What is it?” The King asked, looking up from his book where he sat on their shared bed. He bookmarked the page and shut the book, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

Ebony stayed silent for a few minutes, chewing on her lip while she thought how to word what she was thinking. The woman was beyond thankful for Ozpin’s patient nature, the man silently waiting for his best friend turned wife to find her words.

“You know how I said I wanted to wait until I felt ready to have my own children? When I said I didn’t want to be a bad mother so I’d rather work on myself first?” The dark haired Queen asked, gripping her arms while she bowed her head.

“If you’re telling me that you’re ready to have your own children, Ebony, you know I support you.” Ozpin replied, smiling warmly and gently at Ebony, his smile only growing when she visibly relaxed.

“I- would… Would you father them? It’s-It’s alright if you say no, I just figured-” Ebony stammered, pausing when Ozpin quietly chuckled. He waved his hand at Ebony’s eyebrow raise, standing up from their shared bed and walking over.

In a swift, gentle movement, the King brushed his Queen’s hair behind her ears and lightly kissed her forehead, leaving his hands gently cupping her cheeks while gently rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones. He was thankful that he was taller than the woman, if even only by a few inches. Getting on the tips of his toes was hard enough as it is, he couldn’t imagine trying to hold it. 

“If I said no, I’d be breaking a promise I made to you ten years ago, Ebby. Besides, I’d be lying if I said that I _wouldn’t_ be upset if you asked somebody else.” Ozpin chuckled quietly, leaving his hands at the sides of Ebony’s face. 

Ebony only snorted in return, her cheeks lightly heating up before she leaned forward, pressing her cheek to Ozpin’s chest while she hugged him. After a few moments she only sighed in pure content, her eyes closed. Ozpin silently moved his arms to be gently resting around Ebony’s wasit, hooking his fingers together at her back.

“Thank you, Ozpin.”

“Always, Ebony.”

* * *

Eight months had safely gone by for Ebony’s pregnancy, the Queen equally healthy and excited while Ozpin attempted to keep Ebony resting and off of her feet with the assistance of the Royal Guard Captain, Maria Calavera, and the Royal Physician, Pietro Polendina. The woman couldn’t easily keep so much pent up energy she usually expelled through quite literally climbing the castle walls and running rampant, so it was quite the task to help her stay resting.

The ninth month of her pregnancy is where things got exceedingly difficult. Ebony had fallen ill, but it wasn’t a simple cold like she seemed to have a knack for catching. She could barely move and was constantly with a high fever. Pietro had been doing his best to fend off the fever and try to keep the soon-to-be-mother healthy along with her child, but there was only so much he could do. The physician had only gotten more and more worried by the day that Ebony wouldn’t survive her pregnancy, and that it would take a terrible toll on Ozpin.

Pietro was already able to notice the toll it was taking on Ozpin, seeing as the man practically refused to leave his wife’s side, even if it was to make a public appearance. The only real times the man had left the room was to bring meals to Ebony, and the rare chance Maria had managed to drag him away to eat his own meals. 

It was halfway through the second week of Ebony’s sickness, people from Vale having visited the castle to see their beloved Queen and to offer their support and well-wishes. Maria stood in the corner of the room, watching with a solemn expression as the sun slowly began to set. She watched as Ozpin readjusted how he was sitting, the King with one hand gently resting on the belly of his wife while the other held the sick Queen’s hand, his grip a mixture of gentle and firm.

Ozpin hadn’t even noticed when the visiting citizens of his kingdom filed out of the room, too focused on Ebony’s quiet pleas and whines. He’d heard it a thousand times, her want for the pain to go away. For the pain to just _stop_. His eyes widened slightly, however, when she whined again, though in a way Ozpin had yet to hear. 

“Are you hungry?” A silent head shake. 

“Do you need water?” Another shake of her head.

“Are you cold?” Ozpin attempted, tilting his head when Ebony yet again shook her head. 

“Warm?” This only resulted in an annoyed groan from the Queen, causing Ozpin to quietly snort.

“The only other thing I can do, Eb, is sing. Do you want me to sing to you?” The King suggested, Ebony’s response being a silent nod while a tired smile.

Ozpin hummed in acknowledgement and nodded, thinking for a moment. He knew old lullabies his mother would sing him as a child, but they really didn’t fit the situation. He did know one song – a healing incantation. 

Taking a quiet breath and clearing his throat, Ozpin began to rub gentle circles into the pregnant belly of his wife.

“ _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…_ ” He gently began, keeping his voice quieter as to not potentially irritate Ebony in her sensitive state. The woman hummed in content, the tired smile remaining on her face while she seemed to drift lightly. 

Ozpin continued. “ _Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates’ design–Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,_ ”

“ _... What once was mine._ ” The King finished, leaning down at gently placing a kiss on the bridge of Ebony’s nose, just between her eyes while she peacefully slept. 

Ozpin quietly sighed, turning and looking at Maria, who had blatantly refused to leave the room. She gave him a silent nod, saying nothing while she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re worried she won’t make it through the night?” Maria calmly asked.  
  


“What tipped you off?” Ozpin snapped in return. After a few silent seconds, he sighed and allowed his head to drop.

“I-I apologize, Maria. I’m just…” 

“Exhausted?”

“Hoping this is a dream.” Ozpin corrected with a quiet sigh, unable to tear his gaze off of his sleeping wife. 

They stayed silent for a long few minutes, Maria watching the King gently play with his sleeping Queen’s hair. She was trying to think of a way to potentially save the life of a woman who had saved her years ago. After all, it was Ebony who’d met Maria while she was running from her life in the Kingdom of Mistral. Maria could still remember first learning of The Moonglow, how ridiculous it sounded but still somehow plausible. Wasn’t the song Ozpin had just sung the one to use the flower’s magical properties?

Maria’s eyes widened from where she stood before she whipped her head to the painting of Vale’s emblem. It was based off of the flower. A gleaming plant with the power to cure _any_ ailment. 

“Your Majesty… The Moonglow. Does it truly exist?” The Royal Guard Captain asked with no prompting, breaking the silence. 

“It’s only a legend, Maria. I already thought of that possible fix to this… Predicament.” Ozpin quietly replied, finally looking up from Ebony’s sleeping form.

“Legend’s are based in some truth.” Maria spoke, steeling her posture and nodding at Ozpin. 

“My guard and I, as well as anybody else who wishes to accompany us, will return by dawn with the flower.” She added before rushing out of the room, rounding up any and all guard members she passed.

“Gather up our men, tell the people of Vale we’re going on a search and they are free to join us should they choose. Inform Pietro we _will_ be returning with a cure for Queen Ebony.” Maria spoke to her soldiers, keeping her head held high.

A new recruit quietly cleared their throat while they attempted to keep up with Maria’s speed. “With all due respect, Captain, but there is no cure-” 

The recruit’s eyes widened as in one swift motion, Maria turned and glowered at the guard. 

“We _will_ be returning with a cure, soldier. And we will be returning by midnight. Do I make myself clear?” Maria lowly spoke, leaving no room for argument, standing back up straight when the recruit audibly gulped, quickly nodding and running off.

“Ma’am, how are we going-?” A woman who went by the name of Tock asked. She was Maria’s right-hand guard, the one left in charge of the guard should Maria be absent.

“Tock. The tale of The Moonglow.” Maria began, snapping her fingers while quickly ordering guards to prepare boats and lanterns. “Recite it to me.”

“The Moonglow-? Oh! Uh, well. I think it was something about a flower that could cure sicknesses, can’t fully remember how it went.”  
  


“Location, Tock. There must be something in the legend of a location. That’s all I need.”

“Location? Off the top of my head, I know our kingdom’s emblem was loosely based around the legend… so it must be near a body of water, maybe a cliffside? Oh wait! I remember now. It goes; _Where the land meets the sea, high above its rocky home the moon’s petals glow, attracting the waves and hidden by trees, the flower stands tall._ ” Tock quickly recited, scratching lightly at the scales on her jaw while grinning and showing her sharp teeth off.

“Perfect. Thank you, Tock. Ready for departure to the land across the bridge. We’re finding this flower, and saving our Queen.” Maria ordered before continuing through the castle to finish preparing for the voyage. 

* * *

As promised, Maria, Tock and their subordinates returned to the castle with The Moonglow having been safely uprooted by the Captain and her right-hand. Pietro had met them in the chamber where Ebony slept, having a mixture for them to place the flower into to quickly give the Queen. As suspected, Ebony’s illness almost instantly subsided a perfect week before she went into labor. 

After long hours, Ebony had safely given birth to a healthy son and daughter. Twins. She was more than delighted to have two, healthy babies, Ozpin delighted that his babies were healthy as well, but even happier that Ebony had survived. While Ebony gently held her son, his porcelain white hair reflecting the moon's light while his bright red eyes shone, Ozpin happily held their daughter with raven black hair, her eyes matching her brother’s. The twins were both extremely curious, already having managed to find trouble in the simplest things, even only after a month and a half of life.

“What are we going to name them, Eb?” Ozpin asked, chuckling at his daughter’s happy giggles, the infant grabbing at his nose while she kicked her legs.

“What about Qrow and Raven? They’re both just so full of personality already like those birds, and albino crows exist anyways.” Ebony hummed, swaying the squealing infant boy in her arms.

Ozpin quietly chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly at Ebony’s suggestion. Though, Ozpin thought they fit, and he couldn’t place why he thought so. Maybe because of the corvid family relations? Ozpin however did question why they had yet to name the two, though he knew he’d wanted Ebony to choose the names. His train of thought was broken at the small girl in his arms blowing a loud raspberry and gripping his nose again. Raven. It fit her, oddly enough.

“Lovely names. Now, should we go to the festival?” Ozpin hummed in question, adjusting how he held Raven while Ebony stood, keeping her grip on Qrow. 

Ebony nodded, walking forward and linking one of her arms with Ozpin’s. “We shall, My King.” She replied, mocking the regal tone Ozpin almost always used. 

Upon arriving at the landing at the top of the stairs leading up to their castle home, the people of Vale gathered below began to cheer. Word had spread fast of their Queen’s recovery, as well as the brand new additions to the royal family, all thanks to The Moonglow. It restored the people’s faith for a brighter future, as well as proving the flower's existence. Ozpin quietly hummed to himself as the four approached the small pedestal with two lanterns loosely connected to a straw frame by string.

Qrow babbled from where he was bundled up in Ebony’s arms, blinking at the lights and giggling while attempting to grab at them. Raven watched her barely younger brother’s actions before giggling herself, though she opted to grip onto Ozpin’s sleeve instead of reaching for the lanterns. Ebony happily sighed, watching her children with a fondness that only came when she loved a person with all her being.

“My precious little birds. Here, both of you pick one.” The new mother hummed, stepping forward and holding Qrow out, Ozpin taking the cue and following suit. 

The King and Queen held out their infant Prince and Princess, allowing the two to reach forward towards the lanterns. They both reached for the one furthest from them, Raven reaching for the lantern on the left even though Ozpin stood on the right, Qrow reaching for the lanter on the right even with Ebony stood on the left. The unlikely couple shrugged, readjusting how they held their children before placing their hands under the lantern the child they carried had touched.

Ebony blinked, turning to her husband. “Shall we?”

Ozpin gave a curt nod. “We shall.” 

With a gentle movement from both Ozpin and Ebony, the lanterns were pushed upwards, floating gracefully up and swirling around each other in the twilight sky. The people of the kingdom cheered while watching the lanterns flew into the sky, throwing their hands up while letting out their loud cheers. 

After hours of celebration, many of the people bringing simple gifts to the royal family, which while all were gratefully accepted, the two heads of the kingdom essentially begged the people to care for themselves first, the small Branwen family returned to the inside of their home. It only took but so long, but eventually the four had laid down to rest. Qrow and Raven curled together in their crib while Ozpin and Ebony were tangled in each other's arms, peacefully snoring the night away.

Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

In the dead of night, when many of the castle guards were switching shifts, Salem had managed to sneak in. They had taken her source of immortality, after all. She wanted it back. Before reaching the stairs of the castle, Salem had casted a glamour spell on herself and chose the appearance of a newer, weaker guard she had been keeping an eye on for some time. The spell lasted five minutes exactly, which currently left her at four to get as close to the royal chambers as possible. Salem had been planning taking back what was rightfully hers for weeks, finding any and all potential routes to the royal chambers.

Passing countless guards doing their nightly rounds of patrolling the castle grounds or switching shifts, Salem continued her journey to find the sleeping family. 

Two minutes remained until her spell wore off. She was only just reaching the halfway point. Salem passed Maria, the Captain narrowing her stern silver eyes to study Salem in her disguised form before they both continued walking. 

One minute remained. Salem passed Tock, the second in command shrugging Salem’s presence off. That must have been a stroke of luck, _especially_ with Salem being disguised as a much newer recruit.

At the thirty second mark, Salem made it to the royal chambers. Silently opening the door and looking around, Salem narrowed her eyes at the sleeping couple. Only such self-absorbed pests would order their people to find _her_ flower to save their Queen. It would have been easier for everybody involved to simply let the woman and children die, Salem believed. Ozpin could find a new wife and move on from the first after death. 

Breaking her train of thought, Salem slowly and silently stalked through the room towards the crib holding the twins, a dark smile slowly creeping onto her face. Salem leaned over the side of the crib with the sleeping infants, reaching down and lightly twisting her finger around a lock of Qrow’s hair.

“ _Flower gleam and glow,_ ” She quietly began to sing, her smile growing while her multi-coloured eyes widened at the hair beginning to glow a gentle white, the wrinkles in her skin nearly instantly disappearing. 

“... _Let your power shine_ ,” Salem continued, quickly cutting the lock of his hair off as to save the piece to keep herself young. She quietly gasped when she returned to her old and wrinkled self, the lock of the young Prince’s hair turning black. 

After being stunned for a moment, Salem repeated the process with Raven. Finding while not having the same powers Qrow possessed, the young girl still having magic of her own, Salem made a decision. Quickly using her magic, Salem transformed Raven into the same bird as her namesake, picking the baby bird up and swiftly tucking her into a pocket hidden within her cloak. Seconds after, Salem swiftly picked Qrow up, the infant nearly instantly beginning to wail and sob, she ran towards the balcony. Qrow’s wails woke his parents, Ozpin and Ebony startling awake while Salem slammed open the doors to the balcony. 

At seeing an unknown person with his child, Ozpin almost instantly jumped out of his shared bed and ran after. Qrow continued to wail, the now transformed Raven having woken up as well. Salem huffed to herself. This had to be done. She needed to keep her immortality, and a family with as much power as this one possessed didn’t need children with such powers. Salem quickly hopped over the railing on the balcony while Ebony sat stunned. Ozpin had reached out, attempting to grab Salem’s cloak to stop her from kidnapping his beloved children, but had just barely missed the dark fabric. 

Salem ran. She ran off of the castle grounds, weaving through the forest and ignoring the wails of a mother who lost her children and the shouts of the guards. After hours and hours of running, outsmarting Maria and Tock, Salem had safely returned to her tower home, sighing to herself. She’d never wanted to be a mother, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice if it meant keeping her immortality. Climbing up the hidden stairs of her tower, the woman having used her magic to temporarily silence Qrow’s wails, Salem finally allowed herself to rest after closing the hatch. 

Preparing proper bedding for the infant proved harder than she thought, but Salem had managed to do so in the end, as well as clipping Raven’s new wings to ensure she’d never learn to use them and escape. 

For nineteen years, Salem filled Qrow’s mind with lies. Doing everything in her power to erase any faded memories of his and Raven’s parents, of Raven ever being human. Telling him that should he leave their tower home that people would hunt him down and use him for his power. Salem telling Qrow she knew best, and hiding anything she could from him. She just wished that she’d locked the window latches at night, _especially_ to keep Qrow from seeing the lanterns floating through the sky on his and Raven’s birthday. Salem decided to say the lanterns were for a festival in an evil kingdom beyond the forest they safely lived in. 

How unfortunate for Salem that a key to the Branwen twins’ past would rise with the shattered moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed chapter one:) comments are love<3!!!  
> this au is created by me (@vasiliassuns on tumblr) and @lil-sunflw3r (tumblr) and proofread by @jamesbranwen (tumblr)! im a whole mess so i thank the gods for sending me these lovely ladies ljasjbvkzlf


End file.
